Tales of the Snow Sisters
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: A collection of Frozen stories set before and after the film (canon AU) with Frohana, Snow Sisters, Kristanna, the Royal Family, and other characters. New story - "Anna's Phobia"
1. Sharp Shards and Warm Hugs

_With Olaf's Frozen Adventure now playing, I was inspired to look into my old Frohana and Snow Sister stories. I was also inspired to go back to writing by the amazing and talented writer Brightness Davar. I highly recommend reading her fics!_

 _Just a side note, this is a collection of Frohana, Snow Sisters, and a little bit of Kristanna stories set in canon-verse. There will be no Elsanna stories and I kindly ask that this collection is not added to the Elsanna communities. Thank you!_

* * *

Summary _:_ When Anna gets hurt, Olaf calls Elsa to the rescue.

Rated: T

Sharp Shards and Warm Hugs

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The frantic little snowman ran down the corridor as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. He was told the queen was in her study, and even though it was a long walk from the bedchamber to the room, Olaf did not care. He had to get Elsa immediately.

By the time Olaf reached the huge oak doors, he was panting and gasping as though he had just run all the way from Corona. Grabbing his carrot nose, Olaf was about to twist the lock to let himself in, when to his luck, the door opened and Elsa stepped out. She looked down at the snowman and her smile immediately disappeared at the panic and exhaustion on his face. Whenever Olaf looked like this, something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong Olaf?"

Olaf held up a twig hand to indicate that he needed a few seconds to regain his breath. Once he was calmed, the snowman began to speak.

"It's Anna! She bleeding and she needs you!"

Without a moment to spare, Elsa grabbed her skirts and began to run down the hallway.

"Where is she?" she asked as her pace turned into a run. What did she not notice was the thin slip of ice that was sprouting under her steps as she ran. All she could think about was Anna and hope that she was okay.

"In one of the guest rooms!" Olaf answered. He dropped down on his belly and began to slide after the queen.

"What happened?" Elsa demanded.

"She got something stuck in her foot and now she's bleeding! You gotta help her!" Olaf cried in utter distress.

"Don't worry Olaf, Anna will be fine." Elsa assured him, trying to keep her own voice calm as the two of them rounded the staircase and began to move up two steps at a time.

* * *

"Oh no this doesn't look good." Anna whispered.

At the moment, the princess was sitting on the floor of one of the guest chambers on the third floor. Her right leg was spread out and her left leg was bent, her foot cradled in her hand. She leaned back against the bed and tried not panic too much at the sharp shard of glass that was stuck in her foot. A few feet nearby, the broken mirror laid on the floor with different sized pieces of glass laid scattered all around.

Anna winced and turned away from the glittering damage. _Why did I have to race? If I walked, I wouldn't have slammed into the mirror. Wait…I slammed into a mirror…and broke it. Does this mean I get seven years of bad luck?_

Biting down on her lower lip, the princess turned and inspected her left foot. The jagged shard was pierced deep into her skin and she felt the blood ooze from the cut.

"Anna?" the door to the room flew open and Anna lifted her head at the sight of Elsa and Olaf. A small embarrassed smile appeared on her face as she took in the worried looks on their faces.

"Hi Elsa."

Elsa turned to the broken mirror and the scattered glass. A mask of horror and shock appeared on her face at the sight. "Oh my goodness!"

Anna struggled to rise and sit on the bed. When she fell, Olaf moved around the glass and helped her to sit. As he did that, Elsa lifted a hand and created a small gust of snowy wind. The wind moved over to the mess and began to lift up the individual glass pieces. Once the floor was spotless of glass, Elsa created a small pile of glass and with her handkerchief, she dropped the glass into it and tied the piece of cloth together. All that was left were the bigger pieces that would have to be swept up with a broom.

Slipping the bundle into her dress pocket, Elsa moved to Anna's side. Her gaze moved down to her sister's bare foot and she winced.

"Oh Anna." she stammered. "Here, let's get you laid down. Olaf can you please fetch a clean needle, some bandages, and a bottle of antiseptic? They should all be in my bedroom, right in my nightstand drawer."

Olaf saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

As Olaf hurried out of the room, Elsa helped her sister lay down on her bed. Anna winced as she leaned back against the bed headboard. She watched Elsa as she moved to the dresser and poured a small amount of water into a porcelain bowl. The queen then moved back to her side.

"What happened? How did the mirror break?" Elsa asked. She sat down beside Anna's legs and lifted her left foot onto her lap.

"Olaf and I had a race. I didn't wear my shoes and the floor was slippery. I ended up running into the mirror and it fell. When I stepped back, one of the pieces cut me. Olaf almost fainted when he saw me. I tried pulling it out be I was too scared." Anna said.

She turned to the broken mirror. "I'm sorry about the mirror."

"There's no need to apologize, we can always get a new one." Elsa assured her.

Beside her, Anna still looked glum. "Ugh why do I have to be such a klutz? Just look at me. I can never seem to act proper and poised like you."

"Hey we all make mistakes. And it's okay to be a little mischievous once in a while. The maids must've set the mirror in a different place and you didn't see it when you ran in." Elsa assured her gently.

"Well it was in a different spot I'll tell you that."

Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand into her own. "Once Olaf comes with the bandages, we're going to have to pull it out one way or the other."

"I know." Anna chewed on her bottom lip in sudden worry.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Anna forced herself not to look at the hideous glass. "Is it really gonna hurt that bad?"

"A little." Elsa admitted. "The important thing to do is get the glass out and keep the blood from coming out."

"I got it! Bandages, medicine, and a needle!" Olaf announced, waddling into the room with a roll of fresh bandages, a brown bottle of antiseptic, and a needle pushed in between his lips.

Elsa smiled as the snowman approached the bed and set the materiels down. She then set a clean rag underneath Anna's foot and grabbed another small piece of rag in between her fingers. When she looked up at her sister, she noticed Anna biting down hard on her bottom lip and looking wide-eyed at her foot.

"Close your eyes, and here I think this might help." Elsa lifted a hand and created a single icicle. She gave it to her sister, who took it into her hand.

"It'll numb the pain a little bit." Elsa said. "Just concentrate on the cold."

"Okay," Anna nodded and winced at the cold piece of ice in her hand.

Beside her, Olaf cried out and covered his eyes with his twig hands. "I can't watch!"

"Just conceal it, don't feel it Anna." Elsa advised her. With steady, cautious fingers, the young queen pinched the shard. Her eyes moved up and she noticed that Anna's eyes were shut and she was clutching tight onto the icicle.

"Are you ready?" the older sister whispered.

Anna bit down on her bottom lip and nodded hard. "Do it."

"I'll count to three okay?"

"Okay."

"One," Elsa breathed. She kept a firm grip on the shard and her gaze on her sister. "Two..three!"

Her own teeth biting down on her lip, Elsa reached out and pulled the shard of glass from Anna's foot. The chamber was filled with a sharp, pained cry and an unintelligible word as Elsa set the bloodied glass down and began to clean Anna's wound.

The rag was quickly splotted in red as Elsa used cool, clean water to wipe the blood. She then got to work on stitching up the cut and applying the antiseptic. All the while, Anna continued to whimper and hold back the tears, the icicle clutched so tight in her hands that her knuckles turned white. The antiseptic stung when Elsa applied it, and as she worked to mend the wound, Anna forced herself to think about the happy things in life.

 _Parties, warm hugs, chocolate, Kristoff's kisses, summer…_

"Anna."

 _Picnics, sailing, sandwiches, Joan, sunflowers._

"Anna!"

The princess's eyes fluttered open and she was met with Elsa's small smile. Turning to Olaf, Anna noticed that he was wiping his brow in exhaustion. When she looked down at her foot, Anna felt a wave of relief go through her as she glanced down at the bandage-wrapped limb. The icicle she held before was thrown aside, leaving her hand feeling numb.

"You did it!" Anna turned to Elsa with a bright smile.

Before the queen could speak, Anna reached out and threw her arms around her. Smiling, Elsa returned her sister's hug.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I'm so glad we got it out!" Anna admitted, wiggling her little bare toes. Elsa giggled and began to clean up the supplies.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Olaf shouted in joy. He bounced upon the bed and wrapped Anna in a warm hug that the princess happily returned.

"You shouldn't move it so much. Now you must give it some time to heal properly." Elsa advised in a firm voice. She grabbed a spare pillow and slipped it underneath her sister's foot.

Anna saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Elsa stood and moved to the door. "I'm going to go and ask Gerda to make you a hot cup of tea. And I think some chocolate would be good, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Anna's smile reached from ear to ear at the mention of her favorite sweet treat. "Thanks Elsa!"

"Can I have some tea too? And chocolate?" Olaf spoke up with a bright smile.

The sisters exchanged a glance before Elsa turned to the snowman. She knew he had to receive something for alerting her about Anna in the first place. "How about I make you some iced tea? I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Olaf crinkled his brow before giving her a nod. "Okay! I'm gonna stay here and take care of Anna!"

Elsa laughed and moved to the door. "I'll be right back." she said before she turned around and made her way out of the bedroom.

As Elsa stepped out of the room, she glanced back over her shoulder when Olaf's cheerful voice spoke up from inside.

"You're so lucky you got such a good sister Anna!"


	2. Falling Snow

Summary: Anna is excited about the falling snow, and she wants to share the surprise with her family. A Royal Family story.

Rated: K

* * *

Falling Snow

A dark and peaceful night fell upon the kingdom of Arendelle. Shops and homes were closed and families were peacefully asleep in their beds. At the stables, the cows and horses were snoring softly with their heads bowed, while the stable cat was curled up on a high pile of hay. While everyone continued to sleep, they were unaware of the large snowflakes that steadily fell from the night sky and landed on rooftops, sidewalks, and grass. It had been falling for some time now, covering the kingdom with a white blanket.

At the royal palace and in one of the dark bedchambers, a small strawberry blonde princess appeared at the window. Her eyes took in the wonderful sight of all the falling snow and Anna pressed her doll closer to her chest. She suddenly knew what she wanted to do.

"Elsa!" Anna called. She climbed down from the windowsill and padded across the room to the other bed.

The older princess was snuggled underneath her covers and snoring lightly when Anna climbed up onto the bed and plopped down beside her. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as Anna began to shake Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa opened one eye and groaned at the stirring. "Anna…it's late...I don't wanna to play right now."

"Snow is falling! Look look look!" Anna loosened her grip on her sister's shoulder and grabbed Elsa's hand. She then pulled Elsa up, causing the girl to wake up with a start.

"Okay I'm up." Elsa grumbled as she swung down from her bed and allowed Anna to pull her to the window. The two of them climbed up on the windowsill and Elsa's grumpy frown turned upside down when she saw the snow-covered kingdom.

"Wow." she breathed and touched the window with her fingertips. Arendelle looked like a magical winter wonderland.

Anna noticed Elsa's amazement and grinned wide. "Hey Elsa…."

Elsa turned and saw Anna's grin and bright eyes. Her lips curved into a playful smile that mirrored her sister's. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nodding, Anna giggled and grabbed Elsa's hand once more. This time Elsa allowed Anna to pull her to their closet so they could bundle up in their winter clothes. Now fully awake, Elsa shared Anna's excitement as she pulled her coat from its hanger and put it on. Beside her, Anna was sitting on the floor and tugging on her boots.

"Are we gonna build a snowman Elsa?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Elsa nodded as she picked up her gloves.

Looking down at them, the princess crinkled her nose and placed them back inside their box. The cold never bothered her, so there was no need to put them on. That was one of the many things Elsa loved about having snow powers. She didn't have to worry about dressing up in hats, gloves, scarves, and boots. The only piece of clothing she ever put on in this weather was her coat.

"And are we gonna make snow angels? And look for winter fairies? And have a snowball fight?" Anna asked, her voice higher and happier with each suggestion.

Elsa laughed. "That and so much more. Come on."

She took Anna's small gloved hand into her bare one and they tiptoed to the door. Before it, Anna bounced on her heels as Elsa creaked it open and peered out. She glanced to her left and then to her right before stepping out with Anna close behind her.

* * *

In the dark hallway, Elsa closed the door with her free hand as quietly as she could. As soon as she released the knob, she felt Anna begin to pull her down the hall. Elsa smiled and began to follow her when she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. She thought about all the snow once more and could not help but wanting to share the surprise with their parents.

"Wait Anna, I have an idea!"

* * *

After she explained her idea to Anna, the two sisters tiptoed through the hallway and approached the last door that led to their parents' room. Anna held back her giggles as Elsa opened the door and peeked inside. The princesses could hear their father's loud snores from the bed, and they could not help but giggle as they tiptoed into the bedroom. Unable to hold it back anymore, Elsa and Anna ran up to their parents' bed.

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Elsa whispered.

"We gotta get up come on!" Anna squealed. She stopped before the bed and gripped Adgar's arm that was draped over the edge. "Papa?"

When Adgar did not respond, Anna frowned and tugged at his arm again. "Papa!" she repeated in an impatient voice.

Snuggled underneath the covers, Idun stirred without opening her eyes. "Hmm Adgar your daughters are awake."

Adgar grumbled as Anna continued to tug at his arm and repeat his name. "Before sunrise they're your daughters."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a disbelieved glance before moving back from their parents. Just as Adgar began to snore once more and Idun turned to the side, Anna perked up and whispered something into Elsa's ear.

A few moments later her older sister grinned and lifted her hands to make a small snowball. Anna clasped her hands over her mouth as Elsa moved the snowball above Adgar's face. With a flicker of her wrist, Elsa dropped the snowball on center of the King of Arendelle's face.

"Cold!" Adgar yelped as the snow crumbled allover his nose and cheeks. He and Idun both sat up in surprise just as Elsa and Anna fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter.

Rubbing her eyes, Idun blinked at her husband and she could not help but join in the laughter as Adgar brushed the snow from his face.

At the end of the bed, Anna sprang up once more. "Look it's snowing! We gotta go outside and play! Come on come on come on!"

Idun and Adgar turned to one another for a brief moment before they turned back to their energetic daughters with small sleepy smiles. Who could say no to a fresh snowfall?

* * *

"Look I can catch a snowflake!"

Standing in the palace courtyard, Anna tilted her head up to the sky and stuck her tongue out. She closed her eyes and waited for a snowflake to land on her tongue. Once she felt one, she let out a small giggle and twirled in a circle. Behind her, a warmly dressed Idun and Adgar stepped and admired the night and snow. Standing at the watchtowers, the guards heard the princess's excited squeals and waved to the royal family, who happily returned their greeting. The weather was cold and the snow was still falling and reached just below her knees, yet Anna did not mind. She loved when it snowed, and she could not wait to do everything that she wanted to do.

With her tongue still peeking out and eager to catch the falling flakes, Anna turned around and shuffled to her parents. She looked around and frowned when she noticed that Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Elsa?"

"I bet she's looking for the winter fairies." Adgar guessed with a bright smile. He began to move to the direction of a few clustered trees that stood nearby.

While Adgar searched for Elsa, Anna ran up to her mother. "Let's make snow angels Mama!"

Idun laughed and fell back on the soft snow with her daughter. They both moved their arms and legs against the snow before standing up and admiring their angels.

"They're beautiful." Idun admitted, brushing the snow from Anna's small braids.

Anna smiled wide and was about to fall down and make another when she suddenly felt something hit her back. The girl let out a small cry and turned just as a figure slipped behind one of the trees.

"Do you see that Mama?"

"I do sweetheart." Idun smiled at the sight of the blue pant leg behind the tree. She gripped her daughter's hand and pulled her aside. "I think someone is out to get us! We better make a fort to protect ourselves!"

Anna's eyes widened before she nodded and mother and daughter gathered up some snow and began to mold it into a fort. Her hands were starting to get cold through her gloves, yet that did not stop Anna from trying to build the best fort in all of Arendelle.

Behind the tree, Adgar turned and met Elsa's wide eyed glance. She stood pressed to the trunk with a handful of perfectly sculptured snowballs in her arms.

"Looks like a battle's about to begin! What's your plan of action Your Majesty?" he asked.

Elsa peeked from behind tree and saw Anna and Idun quickly making their fort. She then looked down at the snowballs in her hands and smiled. "I know what to do."

Adgar smiled and stepped back as Elsa set the snowballs she held and waved her arms in the air. A gust of snow swept from behind the tree and picked up the snow from the ground to create a snowy wall.

Kneeling behind her and Idun's small fort, Anna turned and gasped at the towering wall that was slowly forming from the snow. When she turned to the tree she noticed Elsa and Adgar creep away and hide behind the snow fort that Elsa created.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"I call it using your resources!" Adgar declared as Elsa knelt down behind their fort and began to create a dozen snowballs for their ammunition.

Idun and Anna exchanged a disbelieved glance before Idun took a handful of snow and began to roll in her hands. "This fort looks good enough. We need to start making some snowballs."

Anna nodded in agreement and the two of them began to make one snowball after the other. Across from them, Adgar ducked behind the wall and turned to Elsa, who had just finished making her twentieth snowball.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Elsa saluted him and grabbed the first snowball on her pile. She handed it to Adgar and the two of them began to throw their snowballs at the neighboring fort.

Behind their fort, Anna shrieked as a snowball struck the back of her head. She ducked just as Idun grabbed the first snowball in their pile and threw it. It flew across and hit Adgar right in the face, much to Anna and Idun's amusement.

Idun placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. "I'm sorry darling!"

Adgar chuckled and threw another snowball that ended up striking a part of their fort. Anna and Idun squealed in delight and continued to throw their snowballs across. A few managed to strike Elsa and Adgar's fort, yet Elsa and Adgar did not back down. They continued to strike the other fort just as excitedly, occasionally hitting either Anna or Idun or getting hit themselves. Soon enough they had but five snowballs. Across from them, Idun was throwing the last of their snowballs while Anna began to make more.

"We need more snowballs Queen Elsa!" Adgar spoke up.

"I'm on it!" Elsa said and waved her hands in the air. As she made the snowball, one wheezed right at her and struck her hands, causing the snowball to fall apart.

Huffing, Elsa looked up and scowled at Anna as her sister stuck her tongue out and slipped behind her wall. Their parents were still engaged in the fight, although Elsa noticed that Adgar had only one snowball left. She could make more, but she suddenly had a new plan in mind.

"Uh oh, we're all out." Adgar turned to his daughter and then at their opponents with a worried look.

On the other side, Anna and Idun had six snowballs left and were about to use them when Anna noted the worry on Adgar and Elsa's faces.

"Mama I think they're out of snowballs." she whispered.

Idun peeked up from their fort and noticed Elsa whispering something into Adgar's ear. She could not hear what was being said, yet from the sudden mischievous smile on Adgar's face, Idun suddenly had a feeling that it was not good.

"Oh no, I think they're planning something."

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked.

"Quick we need to make more." Idun began scooping up more snow. Anna nodded and began to make another set of snowballs.

She had just finished making one when Anna and Idun turned back to and gasped at the massive snowball that floated above Elsa's outstretched hands. Elsa and Adgar were both smiling victoriously, while Idun and Anna paled, knowing very well that the snowball was going to crush their fort.

"Take cover!" Idun exclaimed as she and Anna slipped behind their fort. They had just enough time to cover their heads when the snowball smashed right into their wall and the snow fell and covered the princess and queen.

"We won!" Elsa announced with glee. She grabbed Adgar's hand and the two of them made their way to where Anna and Idun were.

Anna emerged from the pile of snow. Her teeth chattered and her whole body shook from the cold. "N-n-next time I'm on E-Elsa's team!"

Elsa giggled and helped Anna brush the snow off her clothes. Beside them, Adgar gave Idun a loving kiss on her cheek and helped her sweep the snow from her cloak and hair. Anna continued to shiver and blow at her hands, and Elsa suddenly wished she brought her gloves outside so Anna could have a warm dry pair to slip on. Chuckling, Adgar turned to the girls and scooped his youngest daughter into his arms. Like Anna, he was also shivering underneath his cloak and his nose and cheeks had turned red.

"I think that's enough fun for now." he insisted.

Anna looked up at him with a small pout. "But we still didn't build a snowman and look for winter fairies and Elsa didn't use her magic to make ice…" a large yawn escaped Anna's mouth and she rested her head on Adgar's shoulder.

"There'll be plenty of time to do all of that sweetheart. Now I think it's time we go back inside and get some sleep." Idun explained, rubbing her hands together.

Elsa nodded in agreement and brushed the snow from her coat. Even though she was not cold as Anna and her parents, she was no doubt exhausted from the wintery fun they had. As the royal family began to walk back into the palace, Elsa moved to walk beside her father. Falling into step beside him, Elsa looked up and met Anna's sleepy gaze.

"I had a fun time Elsa." Anna whispered, stretching her arm out.

Elsa reached out and squeezed her sister's cold hand. "Me too, and don't worry Anna, we'll come out here later. We'll make a kingdom of snowmen and look for winter fairies, and I'll teach you how to ice skate, and then we'll go inside and drink lots of hot chocolate."

"Okay." Anna's lips curved into a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms around Adgar's neck. Moments later, she began to softly snore.

The family approached the doors leading into the castle. Adgar and Anna first disappeared inside and then Idun. Noticing that Elsa was not beside her, the queen turned and smiled at her daughter, who still stood outside and looked at the falling snow.

"Are you coming dear?"

"Yes Mama." Elsa smiled up at the falling flakes before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She closed her eyes and felt a few flakes fall on her tongue. Elsa giggled at the cool taste and lifted her hands up to catch a few more in her hands.

Closing her mouth, the princess took one final look at the snow before she turned and followed Idun into the castle. As much as she loved snow and the cold, Elsa had to admit that she also loved the warmth and comfort of her bed.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this Royal Family story. Did you catch the Disney reference? ;)_


	3. The Dance Lesson

Summary: Kristoff wants to learn how to dance so he could impress Anna at the upcoming winter ball, so Elsa and their friends decide to help him. A post-movie story.

Rated: K

* * *

The Dance Lesson

"Steady…. steady we're almost there..." Elsa whispered. She gently picked up the last two cards from off the table and reached for the very top of her impressive three-foot tower of cards.

Seated in a chair to her left, Olaf's eyes were wide as he watched the queen place the final cards. He had never seen a tower made entirely out of cards before, and the way Elsa was stacking each card with such precision amazed Olaf. When the tower started out small and with the bottom foundation, Elsa allowed Olaf to stack a few cards. When the snowman couldn't seem to do that without knocking them all down, Elsa decided to take over while Olaf watched for every slip and twitch. So far the tower remained still, much to Elsa and Olaf's amazement.

"You can do it Elsa. I believe in you!" Olaf whispered while trying not to breathe so hard. One little puff of air and all of Elsa's work would be destroyed.

"Just two more." Elsa breathed.

She took the two cards and gently leaned forward to set them at the top of the tower. Her fingers slightly trembled and her teeth chewed on her bottom lip as Elsa set the two cards on top and leaned them against each other. She held her breathe as they remained still, and she smiled at how they managed to stay.

Perfect.

Elsa moved away from the card tower and took a few delicate steps back. She met Olaf's relieved glance and rubbed her hands together.

"Papa would've been so proud."

Just as Elsa was about to take a few more cautious steps back though, the door to the queen's study suddenly opened. Elsa and Olaf both gasped in horror as the impressive tower began to fall apart, the individual cards fluttering on the table and wooden floor. At the doorway, Kristoff's eyes widened as he watched the tower fall. When he turned to Elsa and Olaf, he was met with two equally disbelieved frowns.

The ice harvester blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I probably should've knocked first. Here I'll pick them up."

"No it's okay." Elsa's frown softened as she knelt down and began to pick up the mess. "What brings you here Kristoff? Are you looking for Anna?"

At the mention of his beau, Kristoff's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He quickly looked over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. Elsa and Olaf exchanged a curious glance as Kristoff began to help them pick up the cards.

"I'm here to talk to you about something…actually it's more of a favor…actually never mind…forget I asked."

Kristoff turned to the queen just in time to see her arch a playful brow. He released a small sigh in defeat and continued with his pick-up. He might as well tell her the truth, since he did come here to ask for Elsa's help.

"You know that winter ball that's right around the corner? The one Anna planned?"

"Ooh the one that's in five days? The one where everyone's coming from near and far and there'll be lots of cakes and chocolate and ice cream and warm hugs? That winter ball?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah that one…well the thing is that I want to make Anna happy and I want her to have a fun time at the ball. She deserves everything." Kristoff said nervously.

Elsa smiled in understanding. She wanted everything for her sister as well. She neatly arranged her pile of cards in her hands. "And?"

Kristoff handed her the cards he picked up. "I want to dance….I mean I want to learn how to dance, because I don't know how and I know Anna loves it."

Olaf giggled. "Awww that's so cute!"

Kristoff though, continued on. "And I don't want to make a fool out of myself for doing all the wrong steps and I know I'd make an even bigger fool if I don't do anything at all so that's why –"

"You want me to teach you how to dance." Elsa finished.

When Kristoff turned to her in surprise, the queen smiled. "I know Anna probably told you that I don't dance, but it's actually one of my favorite things to do. I'd love to help you Kristoff. I think it's really sweet that you decided to do this for Anna. She'll be thrilled when I tell her."

"That's another thing I want to ask you both." Kristoff mentioned, looking from Elsa to Olaf. "I don't want Anna to know about this. I want it to be a surprise."

"Your secret's safe with us." Elsa vowed and pretended to zip her lips. She then turned to Olaf expectantly. The snowman nodded and pretended to zip his own lips as well.

"Thanks guys." Kristoff grinned as the three of them stood up from the floor. There were no more cards to pick up and when Elsa looked at the clock she noted that it was almost time for lunch.

"I'm sure Anna's already waiting for us at the dining hall. We'll start lessons tonight when Anna's asleep. Meet me at the ballroom ten past nine."

"I'll be there." Kristoff vowed.

* * *

True to his word, Kristoff met Elsa, Olaf, and Sven in the ballroom after nine. His friends had kept their promise and did not reveal anything to Anna during lunch, dinner, or their time together in the library afterward. And fortunately for them, Anna had not suspected anything. She chattered all about her time in the village, trying out Oaken's new lingonberry muffins, and doing a one-girl puppet show at the schoolhouse. By the time it struck nine, Anna stood up and bided Elsa goodnight.

Now with her sister asleep, Elsa thought it would be the best time to teach Kristoff how to dance. She slowly closed the doors behind her and led Kristoff to the center of the ballroom. Olaf and Sven sat nearby and watched them.

"Okay so before we begin to dance, let's go over some proper etiquette." Elsa suggested.

Kristoff frowned. "Etiquette?"

"Yes etiquette." Elsa said with a nod. "This isn't going to be an ice harvesters' party where everyone is going to sing and drink and curse good tidings at each other."

"Uh we don't do that." Kristoff assured her.

"There'll be dignitaries and royals from other kingdoms, and they will all be expecting a well-behaved gentleman who doesn't pick his nose and eat with his mouth open." Elsa insisted with a giggle.

 _"_ _And smell like a reindeer."_ Kristoff turned around and scowled at Sven, who innocently batted his eyelashes in response.

Beside him, Olaf chuckled and patted the reindeer on the back. "Oh stop teasing him Sven."

"Well luckily for you Kristoff right now I'm just going to teach you how to approach and ask a girl for a dance. So let's pretend that I'm Anna. It's the night of the ball and I'm already here. You just came into the room and see me standing close by." Elsa explained.

"Ooh I have something I wanna say." Olaf pointed out.

"Yes Olaf?"

"Anna wouldn't be 'just standing'. She'd be at the buffet table and trying all the delicious desserts." Olaf explained as Sven nodded in agreement.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a small smile and pretended to eat a truffle. "Okay so I'm standing by the buffet table and eating a truffle. What should you do Kristoff?"

Kristoff straightened and swallowed down his sudden nervousness. What was he worrying about? This was Elsa, not Anna. "I should go up to you."

Elsa continued to eat an imaginary truffle as Kristoff approached her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The queen turned around and smiled at the young man. "Oh hi Kristoff! Great party isn't it?" she asked in a high and excited voice that matched her sister's.

"Yup that's definitely Anna." Olaf whispered to Sven.

"It's great." Kristoff answered and tugged at his shirt collar. "I was wondering um if you….you'd like to go to…I mean dance!"

Elsa could not help but giggle at the ice harvester's jittery gestures. "Of course I'd love to dance with you Kristoff."

Kristoff held out his hand and Elsa took it with a polite smile. She then allowed Kristoff to lead her to a spot on the floor and they both turned to face each other.

"Relax." Elsa encouraged gently. "Anna's not going to laugh or make fun of you. So now that we're on the dance floor, let's get into position."

Elsa took two steps forward and closed the space between them. She then took Kristoff's left hand into her right one and made sure their palms faced each other. Holding onto Kristoff's hand, Elsa used her other hand to set Kristoff's right hand to her shoulder blade. Smiling, Elsa placed her right hand on Kristoff's broad shoulder.

"This is how to get into position. Just remember that you take Anna's right hand into your left hand and place your right hand onto Anna's back or waist. And Anna needs to set her right hand on your shoulder."

"Wow that's a lot to remember." Olaf admitted.

"No kidding." Kristoff agreed.

"You'll get used to it, and I'm sure that even if you forget, Anna will guide you through." Elsa insisted. "Okay so that that we're in position, I'm going to step away and you're going to hold your position. That means that you're just going to keep your hands held out and your posture straight. Just pretend Anna is standing in front of you."

Elsa released her grip on Kristoff's hands and took a few steps back. Kristoff remained still and frowning awkwardly as he held his position, his arms held up and his posture straight.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I moved back so we can start to learn the basic box step. I think that this dance move is best learned alone first. Watch my feet as I do it."

Elsa straightened and raised her arms into position. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watched the queen as she began to dance. Her steps were light and Elsa counted steadily with each step she took. Kristoff had to admit that she looked more confident than he felt.

"One two three, one two three. See what I'm doing? I'm controlling my steps." Elsa said as she danced with an imaginary partner.

Kristoff nodded as he watched her feet glide across the floor. "Your feet are stepping in a box."

"That's right." Elsa nodded and stopped her dance. She dropped her arms and smiled at the ice harvester. "Are you ready to try it now?"

Kristoff nodded, feeling a little nervous once more. "Yes."

"Let's get into position again." Elsa instructed and lifted her arms.

Kristoff followed her lead and Elsa began to dance and count her steps once more. As she did that, Kristoff bit down on his bottom lip and began to follow her movements. Unlike Elsa's graceful sweeps and glides, Kristoff's was clumsy and out of order. He tried to match Elsa's moves but he kept getting lost in the counting and steps, and the more he tried, the more confused and agitated he became. At this rate he doubted he was going to be a good dancer on the night of the ball.

"You're doing great!" Olaf said as he and Sven watched their friend step and hop as though he was stepping on hot coals.

"No I'm not! I feel ridiculous." Kristoff exclaimed and stopped his dancing. He dropped his hands and shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Don't say that! It takes practice." Elsa assured him. She stopped dancing and approached him. "You can't learn how to dance in just one night."

"Elsa's right. We still got one...two...three...four...five days before the winter ball." Olaf added with a warm smile.

Kristoff looked at Olaf and then at the queen. He still had his doubts, yet he knew his best friends were right. He was not going to become the best dancer after just one lesson, and truth to be told he was never going to learn if he gave up. He was doing this for Anna. Kristoff silently turned to Sven, who reached out and nudged his friend's arm with his soft nose.

Elsa and Olaf looked at each other, worried that Kristoff was going to give up and walk out when the ice harvester lifted his arms up into the air.

"Can you show me the steps again? But at a slower pace?"

Elsa grinned wide and lifted her arms. Nearby, Olaf bounced up on his feet as well and tried to lift his arms up. Elsa noticed his attempts and laughed.

"Let's start from the beginning." she suggested.

* * *

For the next four nights Elsa, Olaf, and Sven helped Kristoff learn how to dance. After teaching him how to dance on his own, Elsa stepped in and the two of them began to dance together in the traditional waltz. The first attempts were a bit clumsy and awkward as Kristoff stepped on Elsa's toes a handful of times and stumbled on his feet. He did not give up though, and by the third night he was waltzing along the floor with a proud Elsa.

On the last night, after they rehearsed their formal meeting and danced through an entire waltz, the four friends sat on the ballroom floor with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands (with the exception of Sven, who had a plate of carrots). All around them the ballroom was decorated in silver and blue for the ball. Snowflakes of different sizes and patterns were draped on the walls and the buffet table was covered with a sparkling light blue tablecloth embroidered with small snowflakes.

"So this is it." Olaf sighed contently as he admired the room.

"Tomorrow night's the ball." Elsa nodded and turned to Kristoff. "Are you ready?"

Olaf and Sven turned to him as well, and Kristoff smiled as he set down his mug on the neatly polished floor. "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks guys, for everything."

"You were the one who didn't give up on yourself." Elsa insisted. "Tomorrow is going to be amazing. I know that you and Anna will have the time of your lives."

Kristoff turned to the window and noted the falling snow. "I hope so."

"You know what? I think what you need is a big warm hug to boost some confidence in ya." Olaf decided. He stood up and waddled over to Kristoff. Before Kristoff could respond, the snowman was already hugging him tight.

Touched, Kristoff grinned and returned Olaf's hug just as Elsa and Sven happily approached them and joined in the embrace.

* * *

On the evening of the winter ball, Kristoff stood outside the opened ballroom doors. He could hear different voices mixed with joyful music and laughter from inside the ballroom, and he could not help but feel worried. He pulled at the cuff of his dark blue jacket and stroked down his ascot.

This was it.

"Are you ready?"

Kristoff looked down and saw Olaf walk up to him. Like everyone else in the palace, the snowman was nicely dressed for the ball in a dark blue bowtie. Kristoff looked back into the ballroom just in time to see Anna skip over to Elsa at the buffet table. His eyes followed her moves and Kristoff could not help but think of how beautiful Anna looked in her merlot and gold-trimmed gown. Her hair was arranged in a half-do and adorned with a ribbon that matched her dress. Standing beside her, Elsa looked regal in a dark purple gown that showed her royal status.

As Anna looked at the different desserts on the table, Elsa turned to the doors and caught Kristoff's glance. She smiled and nodded to the oblivious Anna.

"Just go in." Olaf whispered.

Kristoff nodded and straightened his shoulders. He could do this. Elsa had already lured Anna to the buffet table, and now it was his turn to make his move.

"Go get her!" Olaf cheered as Kristoff lifted his chin and stepped into the ballroom.

The room that was once empty except for him and his friends was now full with mingling royal and dignitaries. Women wearing large beautiful gowns and jewelry complimented each other while their male companions sipped champagne from tall crystal flutes and conversed with each other, the medals and ribbons on their suits and jackets flickering and gleaming. The lingering aroma of chocolate filled the air and the band was preparing for the next song that Kristoff knew was selected by Elsa for his and Anna's dance. He could feel a few pairs of eyes on him as Kristoff made his way through the crowd and to the buffet table.

Noticing him, Elsa smiled and stopped her sentence midway. The musicians were just beginning to play the winter waltz as Kristoff approached the sisters and stopped before Anna. He cleared his throat loudly, prompting the princess to turn around.

Anna's eyes widened and she swore her mouth would've dropped had it not been stuffed with krumkake. Elsa noted her sister's gaze and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." she decided. And with nothing more to say, Elsa turned and approached a dignitary who stood alone by the wall.

Anna swallowed down her pastry. "Hi Kristoff! Wow you look so handsome….I mean good-looking…I mean…" she babbled, her cheeks growing as red as her gown.

Kristoff could not help but chuckle at her stuttering. He remembered Elsa's advice and bent low to his waist in a proper bow. "You look really beautiful tonight Anna."

 _Whoa okay who is this man and what had he done to Kristoff?_ Anna thought as she watched Kristoff straighten. She smiled and dipped into a curtsey. "Thank you, and what I meant to say was that you look really nice."

"Would you care to join me for a dance?" Kristoff asked and held out his hand.

Anna's smile broadened as she nodded and placed her hand into Kristoff's large one. She allowed Kristoff to lead her to a spot on the ballroom floor that was not occupied. As he took Anna's hand into his own and placed his other hand on her waist, Kristoff could sense Elsa and Olaf watching him from nearby.

 _Relax. Just think about Anna._

Looking down at his princess, Kristoff smiled and they began to dance. Anna giggled in glee as they swept along the floor together. Around them, a few dignitaries and royals turned and smiled their way as Anna and Kristoff danced by them. As they passed Elsa and Olaf, Kristoff turned and met their smiling gazes. In his arms, Anna was truly having the time of her life. She had never thought dancing with Kristoff would be this wonderful. He did not stumble once nor step on her toes. When he dipped her it was swift and there was even a moment when Kristoff gripped her waist and twirled her in a surprise circle in the air.

By the end of the song, Anna's cheeks were rosy and her smile was so large she feared her face would crack. The room was filled with applause at the musicians, and the guests had stopped to once again mingle with each other.

"That was amazing." Anna whispered as she and Kristoff returned to the buffet table for a glass of punch.

Kristoff grinned happily. "You think so? I…learned it all for you."

Anna returned his smile as she handed him a glass of punch. "Thank you Kristoff. I haven't danced like that since Prince Jerkface swept me off my feet at Elsa's coronation. It was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Kristoff set down his glass and pulled Anna close to him. "Not as perfect as you." he admitted and kissed her on the lips.

Anna closed her eyes and happily returned his kiss. Her free hand moved up to his jacket lapel to pull him close and deepen their kiss when she suddenly heard someone clear her throat behind her.

The princess and ice harvester pulled apart and turned to see a grinning Elsa standing before them. The queen lifted her flute and gestured to the band, who were getting their instruments ready for the new song.

"I believe we have another dance coming up, and I was going to ask my sister to be my partner when I noticed she found someone better."

"I promise you the next one sis." Anna offered with a wink. She then turned to Kristoff, who already gripped her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

As he allowed Anna to lead him on the dance floor, Kristoff turned back and met Elsa's smile. A few moments later Olaf appeared and stood beside her. Stopping on the floor, Kristoff turned and faced Anna, unsure if he could feel anymore happy and proud at that moment.

If there was one thing Kristoff was thankful for, it was his best friends.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and until next time!_


	4. A Small Conversation

Summary: All Princess Elsa wants is someone to talk to and play with. A Snow Sisters/Royal Family story.

Rated: K

* * *

A Small Conversation

One warm April afternoon, a bored and lonely Elsa was wandering around the quiet corridors of the palace. The servants were busy with their daily chores and there was no fun relative staying in the palace. Even the knights that lined the hallway were too busy guarding to spare an hour of playtime with her.

 _I wish someone could play with me._ Elsa thought with a glum pout. She tugged the end tuff of her long braid and looked up at the space in front of her. She was almost at the end of the hall and spiral staircase.

"Yes I propose we get to work on fixing the schoolhouse bell and bakery roof right away. Heimlich told me yesterday during audience that if he doesn't get his ceiling fixed then his pies will be ruined. We need to help him. He can't do it by himself, not with his bad arm."

The firm yet familiar voice of her father surprised Elsa as she approached the next door. Unlike the rest of the doors, this one was slightly ajared. Curious, Elsa crept up to the door and peeked through the crack.

Inside the large room King Adgar sat at the head of a long wooden table with scrolls, papers, and maps scattered before him on the tabletop. Seated at the other chairs were his trusted advisor Duke Erik and a few men with elegant jackets and medals pinned on their chests that Elsa did not recongize but knew they had to be important. Standing on either side of the door, the two guards were as still as statues.

As the men continued with their discussion, Elsa pressed her hands to the door and gave it a firm push. The guard on the left turned around sharply and looked down at the small princess. His frown immediately turned into friendly smile underneath his mustache.

Elsa looked up and smiled timidly in response. She was about to step back and move along when the guard stepped aside and further opened the door. Elsa smiled and stepped through the door.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor." the mustached guard announced.

Adgar and a few of the men turned at the announcement. Just like the guard, Adgar's frown turned into a smile at the sight of his daughter. "Hello my little eskling!"

With a large grin, Elsa moved from the door and ran up to her father. Adgar chuckled and swept her up into his arms. "Where's your mother?"

"Sleeping again." Elsa answered and looked up at her father with a small pout. "Can you please play with me Papa?"

Adgar pecked a kiss on Elsa's cheek and gently set her down onto the ground. "I wish I could but I have a very important meeting I must finish. When I'm done we'll play anything you like for as long as you like."

Elsa's hopeful smile turned upside down and she sighed. "Okay Papa. I'll wait."

The king smiled, yet inside he felt a little guilty for not having the time to play with his daughter. These past few months were busy with holding audiences with the people of Arendelle, going on diplomatic visits, and tending to his wife, who was pregnant with their second child. Adgar thought for a moment before he smiled and leaned close to his daughter.

"Why don't you go see if Chef has baked anything special and sweet in the kitchens?" he suggested.

At the mention of sweets, Elsa's looked up and smiled wide. "Do you think she's gonna have chocolate truffles?"

"Well we'll never know if we don't find out." Adgar admitted. He leaned over and placed a second kiss on Elsa's soft head. "Now go on. I'll see you and your mother in a little bit."

Elsa felt a little bit better as she kissed her father on the cheek and turned to skip out of the council room. Any frown could be turned upside down with a sweet treat. And perhaps her mother would like one too if Elsa asked her.

* * *

After walking out the council chamber, Elsa stepped into the hallway and bumped into Gerda. When the princess asked if her mother was awake, Gerda gave her a kind smile and shook her head.

"She's very tired little one. But I'm sure she'll wake up soon and play with you then."

As soon as Gerda walked away, Elsa continued to the kitchen, wondering why her mother slept so much nowadays.

On most mornings Idun would wake up, join Adgar and Elsa for breakfast, and then lie down with a hand to her head. There were times when Idun was also short-tempered and Elsa did not like that. Her father always took care of her though, and whenever Elsa saw how Agdar would kiss her mother and hug her from behind, the little princess did the same thing. Whenever her mother frowned and looked upset, Elsa always found a way to comfort her with either a story, a new trick she learned with her powers, or a simple warm hug. Anything to make the frown on her mother's face disappear.

When Elsa entered the kitchens, she immediately perked at the warm lingering aroma of freshly baked cookies. The old and kind chef immediately caught sight of her and handed the girl three little cookies that were still warm and soft when placed on Elsa's palm. Once she happily thanked the chef, Elsa tiptoed up to her parents' chambers where she was told that her mother was resting.

Nibbling on one of the cookies, Elsa slipped the other two into her dress pocket and stopped in front of her parents' door. To her luck, the door was not closed, and with a determined push, Elsa was able to open the door and peek into the room.

"Mama?"

On the bed, Idun was lying on her back and sleeping soundly with a blanket draped over her. The curtains were pulled over the windows and filled the chamber with a comforting darkness. Beside the windows, stood a wooden rocking chair draped with a blanket, and near the chair, stood a wooden crib with pink and purple crocus flowers carved along the sides.

Licking the crumbs off her lips, Elsa stepped into the chamber, her steps light and quiet as the girl crept over to the sleeping form of her mother. With a push and a small hop, Elsa climbed up onto the bed and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Mama!" she whispered.

Idun's eyes fluttered open and she gave her daughter a sleep-laden smile. "Hi Elska, did your father finish his meeting?"

"Not yet." Elsa answered. She looked down at her mother's seven month old belly and stuffed her hand into her dress pocket. A few seconds later, she held out the cookies, which became slightly crumbled from the trip to her room.

"I think Anna's hungry." Elsa spoke up.

Idun laughed at the lovely name her daughter gave the baby and sat up, wincing at the difficulty of it. "Come here my little Snowflake."

Idun sat back against the headboard with one hand clasped on her belly. Elsa smiled and sat down beside her mother. She handed Idun the cookie and her mother took it. Watching her mother eat, Elsa wondered if her baby sister was going to like the sweet cookie too. One time, when Elsa asked Idun how Anna ate in her belly, her mother told her that everything she ate, Anna ate it afterwards. It reminded Elsa of how a mother penguin fed her baby chick.

As Elsa moved her small hand along the stretched skin, she felt Anna's little foot kick at her palm. The smile upon the girl's face broadened with joy as she looked up at her mother. "I think Anna's awake now too!"

Elsa always loved it when her baby sister kicked at her little hand. The first time she felt it, Elsa could not keep her hand off Idun's belly for hours. At first the King and Queen were reluctant about their daughter touching the baby because of her powers. Yet, their fears immediately faded when Elsa's little hand touched Idun's belly and nothing happened except that the little gesture brought Elsa great happiness.

"Mama when will Anna come out?" Elsa wondered as she touched her mother's bump.

"Very soon."

Elsa sighed and her little shoulders slumped. "I really wanna meet her."

Idun smiled and stroked back her daughter's soft hair. As she ran her fingers through, Elsa let out another small sigh and touched her mother's belly. When she felt another kick though, her frown disappeared.

"Look Mama! She kicked again!"

"I feel it Elsa. She knows you're here."

"Can I talk to her? Will she hear me?"

Idun's smile widened and with her free arm, she brought her oldest daughter closer to her until Elsa was snuggled up against her. Happy with glee, Elsa clapped her hands and leaned over until her smiling lips were pressed to Idun's belly.

"Hi Anna! It's your big sister Elsa!" Elsa announced. She looked up at her mother, who gave her a smiling nod and continued to stroke her hair.

Elsa giggled and touched Idun's belly. As she laid her palm down, she felt Anna kick again. "Guess what Anna! Papa and I made your room and put all the toys in. And guess what else! When you're big, you can sleep with me!"

"I hope you come out really soon Anna. I wanna meet you really really bad and I wanna hold you and sing to you and build a snowman with you!"

"Are you gonna have brown hair? Mama has brown hair and I have blonde hair. Maybe you'll get my hair too. But now Mama says you're bald like an egg!" Elsa giggled.

"Are you gonna like chocolate? Mommy and I love chocolate. But you can't eat too much cause Gerda says you'll get a tummy ache!"

"When you come out, I'm gonna take you outside and we're gonna built a snowman and we're gonna name him Olaf! And then we're gonna have a snowball fight with Mama and Papa! You'll love it Anna!"

* * *

Later in the day, when the council meeting her father conducted came to an end, Elsa skipped over to Agdar as he stepped out of the room.

"Papa! Papa!" Elsa squealed. The moment she reached her father, she threw her arms around his legs. Her smile reached from ear to ear as Agdar lifted her up into his strong arms.

"Guess what Papa! I talked to Anna! And Anna listened to me! She kicked my hand a lot!" Elsa announced, holding up her small palm.

Adgar's eyes widened with happiness. "Really? Well that is amazing news! I bet Anna listened to everything you told her."

"Uh-huh, and guess what else. I made Mama cry."

Agdar looked at his daughter in surprise. Coming down the hallway, Idun was smiling and holding her belly. At his wife's approaching footsteps, Adgar turned to her and smiled. "You did?"

Elsa nodded. "Uh huh, but I'm not in trouble. She said they're happy tears. Do you cry happy tears?" She then turned around and smiled at her mother.

"I did when I felt you kick for the first time." Agdar smiled and wrapped his free arm around his wife. He reached out and pecked a kiss on Idun's lips.

Elsa crinkled her nose at the sight. "Yuck!"

"It's such a lovely day. Why don't we take supper outside in the gardens?" Idun suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What do you think Snowflake?" Agdar looked down at Elsa, who smiled and gave him a single nod.

"Yes please!"

Adgar laughed. "Then let's go!"

As the royal family began to make their way down the hallway, Elsa suddenly stopped with a loud gasp. "Wait!"

The king and queen both turned to their daughter and Elsa looked down at Idun's belly with wide eyes. "You forgot to ask Anna."

Agdar and Idun exchanged a bright glance before Agdar lowered Elsa down on the floor. The little princess hurried over to her mother's belly and clasped her hands on it.

"We're gonna go outside Anna. Do you wanna go too?" she asked curiously. Placing an ear to her mother's belly, Elsa waited for an answer. A few seconds later, a small foot kicked at her ear and Elsa smiled.

She stepped back and looked up at her mother and father. "She says yes! Come on!"

* * *

 _So this is a story I posted before but then deleted, so some of you may have read it before. :)_


	5. Good Memories

Summary: Anna goes to her big sister for comfort after she has a bad dream.

Rated: K

* * *

Good Memories

Elsa sat against the wooden hardboard of her bed comfortably with her book opened and propped on her bent knees. Her lamp glowed bright beside on her the nightstand, filling the bedroom with a calm glowing light that allowed Elsa to see the words on the pages. While it was nice and warm in her chamber, outside the queen's window, a fierce snowstorm was raged throughout the night. The snowy winds were loud as they blew throughout Arendelle and the snowflakes were sharp as they struck the glass. This time Mother Nature controlled the weather.

As another fierce gust howled through the night, Elsa slipped the ribbon in between her pages and closed her book. She had a busy day tomorrow with her weekly audience and needed a good night's rest.

Setting her book down on the nightstand, Elsa yawned and reached out to turn her lamp off. A few seconds later the chamber became dark and Elsa slipped back underneath her warm covers. Just as Elsa turned on her side and closed her eyes, three knocks rapped on her door.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Elsa opened her eyes and frowned. Who could be up at this late hour? She slowly rose and sat up in bed, not exactly wanting to get out now that she was comfortable.

"Who is it?'

"It's me." came a small soft voice from behind the door. "Can I come in Elsa? Please?"

Elsa smiled at the sound of Anna's voice. "Of course Anna."

The door slowly creaked open in response and Anna peeked inside. She was dressed in her nightgown and her hair had come undone from its two plaits. Elsa's smile broadened as Anna closed the door behind her and turned around. In her sister's arms was a cloth snowman that looked similar to Sir Jorgenbjorgen, Elsa's favorite childhood toy. Ever since Elsa found the puffin she had decided to make a cloth snowman for Anna. Her sister had almost cried when Elsa gave it to her on Christmas Day a week ago.

"Hey, did you bring Olaf here so he could play with Sir Jorgenbjorgen?" Elsa teased and lifted her toy up for Anna to see.

Anna giggled and looked down at Olaf. "You can say that."

"Come here." Elsa patted a bare spot on the bed beside her and Anna moved across the room to sit down.

"I'm surprised you're still up. You're usually the first one to fall asleep in the entire palace." Elsa admitted.

Anna was about to speak when another gust of wind blew at the window. She tensed and looked down at Olaf. "I did…but then I had a bad dream…that kind of bad dream where you're too scared to fall back asleep."

Elsa's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. She moved to sit up against the headboard and leaned a pillow beside her. She patted the pillow and in seconds Anna was sitting beside her with Olaf pressed to her chest. Elsa reached out and took Sir Jorgenbjoren into her own hands to hold him.

"What was your dream about?" she wondered.

Anna sighed and smoothed a few pieces of brown cloth hair from Olaf's forehead. "Everything, about Mama and Papa dying at sea, about you shutting me out, about Hans telling me that no one loves me, and then Kristoff walking away from me. It was scarier than any dream I had about monsters and the Boogeyman because it was all true. There were moments of everything. I saw Mama and Papa on the ship when the storm came, I saw you closing the door in my face and Hans locking me in the library. And when I woke up and saw the storm…I got so scared because I thought my dream was true. That the door was locked and Hans was somewhere in the castle and you were gone."

Elsa pressed her lips together as Anna looked down at their cloth friends. She herself used to have many nightmares about when she hurt Anna and when Anna froze right before her eyes. And every time she had them, she would always go to Anna for comfort. Now the roles were reversed. The queen smiled and slipped underneath the covers.

"Come here." Elsa said and pulled the blankets up. Her sister snuggled up beside her as Elsa covered them with the blankets.

"Do you remember when you used to come and climb into my bed when we were kids because you were scared of the Big Mean Troll?" she reminded.

Anna nodded with a small giggle. "Yeah, and I had you check under my bed and I still stayed with you even after you said there was nothing there."

"You have nothing to worry about Anna. Kristoff and I will never leave you. After the Thaw, I used to have nightmares about everything that happened too. And when I came to you, do you remember what you used to tell me?"

Anna tried to remember but she was unable to. It happened many months ago. She crinkled her nose and shook her head in response.

"You told me to think of the good memories, and when I did that, I fell asleep and dreamed about the good things that we talked about. Why don't we try that?"

"Okay." Anna perked up. "Think good things….ooh remember that time you, me, Mama, and Papa had a burping contest at dinner? And you were declared the winner?"

Elsa laughed and shook her head as she remembered that particular meal. "I can't believe you remember that. Well do you remember that time when we dressed up in Mama's big poofy ballgowns and pretended we were Duchess Snowton and Princess Helga of Snoreville?"

"And I tried on Mama's make-up!" Anna burst into laughter at the memory. "Yes! And then Mama and Papa saw us and Papa laughed so hard he said he almost broke a rib."

Elsa nodded. "Oh that was a good time, but not as good as the time you and Kristoff locked yourselves in the dress closet when we played hide-and-seek. I still think you did that on purpose."

"I did not! I didn't know he was even in there until after he grabbed me and scared me half to death!" Anna exclaimed, feeling her cheeks grow warm as she remembered trying to get out of the dark closet with a very much amused Kristoff. Of course she would not tell Elsa that the ice harvester was the one who also locked the door in the first place.

"Funny he told me you took it from him." Elsa giggled.

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who sneezed a thousand snowgies on my sister's birthday." Anna sassed.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and Anna smiled. "It's working."

"See, I told you." Elsa chuckled and placed her head on her hands. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hmm not yet, tell me more good memories." Anna closed eyes and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. "I love hearing them."

Elsa turned over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Well I remember the springtime picnics we had with Mama, and how she always brought a special dessert each time we went. And I remember the knight battles we had with Papa and how he would always let you win because you were Joan of Arc, and Joan never lost a battle."

"Those were so much fun." Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled and created a few snowflakes in the air with her hand. "Remember when I taught you how to ice skate after the Thaw? You were so scared about falling but you never gave up, even after you fell ten times in a row."

"I remember…."

"And the day we tried Chef Florian's flangendorfers for the first time? And how you got your fingers stuck in the flour?" Elsa laughed softy as she remembered that sweet memory.

"And the time you put salt in the cookies instead of sugar?" Anna added, her voice slow with approaching sleep.

"Hey anyone can make a mistake." Elsa turned to her sister and froze.

Her lips curved into a warm smile as the queen took in the sight of her sleeping sister. A peaceful smile traced Anna's lips and she held Olaf close to her chest in an embrace Elsa remembered seeing when they were younger. Pulling the blanket over herself, Elsa tightly held onto Sir Jorgenbjoren and closed her eyes. Outside her window, she could hear the storm begin to cease.

"Sweet dreams Anna."

* * *

 _I hope everyone had a wonderful holidays and are looking forward to an awesome New Year. :)_

 _This Snow Sister story takes place after Olaf's Frozen Adventure. I just had to add Sir Jorgenbjorgen because he's so cute and I couldn't not add him in. Chef Florian is also a character that appeared in the "Anna and Elsa" series and in the book "Hail the Queen". I plan to use more characters from the series in the future._

 _Did you like the story or want to read more? Just leave a review! I love hearing your thoughts. :)_


	6. The Cookie Culprits

Summary: Idun learns that something – or someone, has snatched a few cookies that were baked for a royal dinner. A Snow Sisters/Royal Family story.

Rated: K

* * *

The Cookie Culprits

"The dining hall looks absolutely wonderful Gerda. I'm sure our friends from Vogary will love the arrangement." Idun confessed, her smile showing her satisfaction as she turned to Gerda.

At the moment the two women were in the dining hall. Before them, the table was set with ten silver table napkins, white porcelain dinner plates, salad plates, and soup bowls with small snowflakes painted along the rims, an array of shiny cutlery on either side of the plates, and the royal family's finest crystal goblets. Three ice statues of reindeer stood aligned at the center of the table, created by none other than Princess Elsa. Underneath everything, the table was covered with an elegant white tablecloth that was sprinkled with silver sparkles.

Gerda turned to the queen with a pleased smile. "Thank you Your Majesty."

Idun stepped forward and leaned in to take a closer look at the reindeer sculptures. "Are the girls getting ready?"

"Olina informed me that the princesses are just finishing up and will be coming down shortly." Gerda answered.

 _Good, everything is as it should be._ The Queen of Arendelle thought as she stroked down her gown. The two women turned to make their way out of the dining hall when all of a sudden the door to the kitchen opened and a worried Olina hurried into the room. Idun and Gerda turned and watched the flushed woman stop before them and curtsy.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty you must come into the kitchen at once!" she stammered.

Idun frowned and met Gerda's confused glance. She lifted her skirts and began to follow after the other woman. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh it's terrible Your Majesty, just terrible!" Olina cried in utter distress as she disappeared behind the doors.

Idun and Gerda quickly followed after her and stepped inside the large room. All around them, the kitchen staff was working hard to prepare for the evening meal. One teenage girl was chopping vegetables at the chopping block while another woman was mixing soup in a large kettle. Different aromas filled the air as Idun and Gerda followed Olina through the kitchen and to the end where her oldest son and the royal family's baker Alrik stood and starred at a plate of cookies on the wooden countertop.

Approaching the baker's table, Idun noticed that the plate was piled with small snowflake-shaped sugar cookies. Each cookie was beautifully decorated with white icing and dotted with silver sprinkles in such a way that they looked like real snowflakes. Idun frowned and silently counted all the cookies. There were only nine cookies in all. That would certainty not do, not when ten people were going to be attending the evening meal.

"Pardon me but why are there only nine cookies?" Gerda asked, turning to Olina and Alrik.

Alrik placed his hands on his hips and looked at the plate. "We don't know, there were supposed to be two dozen. I finished decorating the last one this morning and set them down on the counter top over there so the mice couldn't reach them. But it looks like the little guys outsmarted me."

Idun, Gerda, and Olina followed his finger to a rather high countertop pressed to the wall. Curious, the queen approached the countertop and leaned in. There were traces of crumbs on the wooden top. Idun then looked down on the floor beside the countertop and noticed a few more scattered crumbs and sprinkles as well.

"What are we going to do now? We don't have time to make a new batch, not with the King and Queen on their way." Olina admitted and pressed a hand to her lips.

Alrik bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Your Majesty, I know how much you wanted to show the cookies to your guests."

Idun smiled and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Alrik. I'm sure we can make something else to replace them."

Alrik stroked his chin in sudden thought and turned to his mother. "We still have plenty of chocolate ice cream that we made two days ago. Will that work?" he asked, turning back to Idun.

Idun nodded and clasped her hands together. "Yes that's perfect!"

"Wonderful! I better go see if we have enough!" Alrik straightened with a bright smile and hurried to the large ovens where a couple of bread loaves were baking. "Sigrid how much longer is the bread supposed to bake?"

Olina laughed and began to walk to the doors leading out of the kitchen. "We better leave him to finish his work."

"His father would be so proud." Gerda agreed.

Idun smiled and followed the women out of the kitchen. While Gerda led Olina to the dining hall to show her the table arrangements, Idun walked past them and walked out of the dining hall.

Outside, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Even though Alrik had insisted that the cookie culprits were mice, Idun had a sudden feeling that it might have been someone else. But who? Shaking her head, Idun began to make her way to the staircase. She would like to investigate the mystery yet she had to see if the girls had finished dressing. She would return to the matter later. If what Alrik said about the mice was true then something had to be done about them.

Humming lightly, Idun began to make her way up the stairs. As she walked up the stairs, she looked down and suddenly stopped at her tracks. Leading up the staircase was a trail of the same cookie crumbs and sprinkles that were in the kitchen. Stunned, Idun lifted her gaze and noted that the trail of crumbs moved up the staircase.

"Mice indeed." Idun could not help but smile as she lifted her gown and began to follow the cookie crumb trail. All the while she was starting to figure out who the cookie culprit or _culprits_ could be after all.

* * *

"Do you think I should wear this periwinkle ribbon with my dress? Or the silver one? They're both so pretty I can't decide." Elsa smiled and held up the two ribbons to her long platinum blonde hair. When her younger sister did not answer her, she frowned and turned from her vanity mirror.

"Anna?"

Laying on her bed and dressed in an olive green party dress, white stockings, and black ballet flats, Anna was nibbling on a snowflake cookie and looking a book about medieval knights that Adgar had given her. Her bright eyes were wide with interest and her mouth were covered with crumbs.

Elsa stroked down her dress and got down from her chair. "Did you hear me Anna? I need to pick a ribbon but I don't know which one to choose."

Anna looked up from her storybook and tapped a finger on her chin at the ribbons Elsa held out. She looked at the blue ribbon and then the silver one. "The blue one!"

"It's periwinkle." Elsa said and skipped back to her desk. She sat back down and attempted to tie it into her hair. When she could not do it, she dropped her arms and sighed. "I can't tie it."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Elsa? Anna? Are you in here?"

The princesses turned to one another and then at the door. Elsa turned away from the vanity mirror and saw the crumbs scattered on Anna's bed. "Oh no look!" she whispered and pointed to the bed.

Anna followed her gaze and gasped. If their mother saw the crumbs then they were going to be in big trouble. She turned back to Elsa with a worried look. "What are we gonna do?"

 _Knock! Knock!_

Elsa and Anna turned to one another and Elsa quickly looked around. Her gaze landed on the rug on the floor and she suddenly knew what they had to do. "Come on Anna we gotta sweep all the crumbs off and hide them under the rug. Mama's not going to find them there."

Anna nodded as Elsa hurried over to her sister's side and the two princesses began to sweep the crumbs underneath their rug. While Anna lifted the rug up from the floor, Elsa used her snow powers to sweep the crumbs off the bed and under the rug.

* * *

In the hallway, Idun tapped her fingers lightly on her arms as she waited for one of her daughters to open the door. She tried to look stern, yet her lips were curved into a half smile as she listened to two whispering voices and two pairs of shuffling feet. After a few moments, she raised her fist to the door to knock once more. As soon as her knuckle touched the wood though, the door opened and Elsa stepped out with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi Mama!"

Idun smiled at her daughter and her eyes landed on her slightly creased dress and unbrushed hair. When she leaned over, she noticed a speck of crumbs on her light blue dress. Ah so she was right about the identity of the cookie culprits.

"May I come in sweetheart?" Idun asked, trying hard to hide her smile.

Elsa turned back to Anna, who was sitting on the edge of her bed and innocently brushing her doll's hair. "You don't have to, we're ready to go. Right Anna?"

Anna nodded and smiled bright at her mother. "Right Elsa!"

Idun looked down at the older princess once more and noticed the ribbon Elsa held in her small hand. "Do you need help tying your ribbon into your hair Elsa?"

Elsa looked down at her ribbon and then at Idun. While trying to cover her and Anna's tracks she had forgotten about her ribbon. "Yes please."

Idun smiled and stepped into their bedroom. She approached her daughter's chair and Elsa gave her the ribbon. Elsa then climbed up onto her chair and leaned back to let her mother tie the ribbon in.

Nearby, Anna set her doll down and picked up the large storybook she looked over earlier in her small arms. Seeing that her mother was busy, she turned and began to walk to the door. "I'm gonna go to Papa."

"Anna wait!" Idun said and turned to face her youngest daughter. Before her she felt Elsa tense in her chair. Anna paused at the door and turned to her mother, who arched a brow and looked at Elsa.

"Before coming up here I went to the dining hall and kitchens to make sure everything was going well for our evening meal with King Klaude and his family." Idun began. She tucked a wavy strand of hair behind Elsa's cheek and then walked over to sit on the edge of Elsa's bed.

Elsa played with a strand of her hair. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, except for one little mystery." Idun looked at her and then at Anna, who still stood by the door. "When I came into the kitchens, Alrik told me that a handful of his snowflake sugar cookies had disappeared."

"Maybe it was the mice." the sisters both guessed at once.

Idun smiled at their answer. "Perhaps it was, but then I followed the trail of crumbs the mice seemed to have left and they somehow led me to your bedroom. It seems odd that the mice would come here don't you think?"

Elsa and Anna looked at one another. Idun silently studied them both before Anna bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at shoes, while Elsa opened her vanity drawer and took something out. The older princess then slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to her mother. She stopped before her and opened her palm to reveal a slightly crumbled snowflake sugar cookie.

Idun blinked down at the cookie before she lifted her gaze and smiled at her daughter. "Ah so it turns out that mice weren't the cookie culprits after all."

"We're sorry Mama. We wanted to have a tea party but we didn't have any cookies. So we went to Kai cause you and Papa were busy and he said Alrik might have some we can take." Elsa began. "But when we went to the kitchens Alrik wasn't there and we saw the ones he made. They were so pretty."

Anna stepped away from the door and stood beside Elsa. She nervously looked down at her shoes. "We're so so sorry. Please don't be mad at us."

Elsa nodded and bowed her head as well. "We didn't eat them all. We gave one to Franz and Ulrich and Isabelle. And there's still some cookies under Anna's pillow."

Idun turned to Anna's pillow and imagined a few of the cookies tucked underneath. Her frown softened and she gestured her children to come near. Elsa and Anna both approached her in small unsure steps. Once they were close enough, Idun took Anna and placed her on her lap. She then slipped her free arm around Elsa and drew her into her arms.

"I'm glad you both told me the truth and shared the cookies with the staff." she admitted. "But next time, please ask Alrik or anyone else in the kitchen before you decide to take them. I'm most certain they would give you a few."

Elsa and Anna looked up at their mother and their guilty frowns disappeared at the small smile on Idun's face. "Yes Mama." they said in unison.

Idun then looked at Elsa. "I bet you wouldn't like it if someone came into your room and took one of your hair ribbons without asking you first."

"I wouldn't like that at all." Elsa agreed.

Idun then turned to Anna and gently brushed the crumbs off her dress. "And you wouldn't like it if you came into your room and saw one of your dolls gone."

"Nuh uh!" Anna shook his head and as she turned to the window where her dolls sat. "We're sorry Mama."

"We won't steal anymore sweets." Elsa promised.

"We'll ask Alrik first." Anna added with a firm nod. She and Elsa then wrapped their arms around Idun in a warm hug.

Idun grinned and hugged her daughters close to her. "I'm glad you both learned your lesson." she smiled and pressed a kiss on both Anna and Elsa's foreheads.

She then set Anna down and stood up from the bed. "Now let's go meet your father outside."

"But what about Alrik's cookies?" Elsa asked as Anna hurried over to the closet to get her winter coat.

Idun straightened and tilted her head in thought. A few moments later she brightened and looked down at the girls. "How would you both like to help Alrik make a new batch of cookies for tomorrow?"

Elsa and Anna both beamed in delight. "We'd love to!"

"Then we'll go visit him tonight." Idun decided.

Approaching the door, she looked back at her children who stood right behind her. A playful smile suddenly lit her face as she slowly opened the door. She grabbed her skirts and began to run out of room. "Race you both to the foyer!"

Surprised, Anna and Elsa exchanged a smiling glance before they turned and raced after their laughing mother.

* * *

 _I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years Eve and enjoyed this sweet little story. I just love writing about the Royal Family and Elsa and Anna as children. :)_


	7. What Are Friends For?

Summary: Elsa decides to surprise Kristoff when he comes back from a storm. An Ice Bros story.

Rated: K

* * *

"There you go, here is a hot cup of tea with honey and some freshly baked cookies, courtesy of Gerda." Elsa announced. She set the wooden tray down on her sister's lap and then leaned over to adjust the pillows behind Anna's head.

At the moment the young queen was standing in Anna's chambers. While Elsa stood by the edge of her sister's bed, Anna sat upright and was snuggled underneath multiple layers of blankets. Her hair had escaped from her messy bun and her nose was bright red from her current cold.

Seated up against the pillows, Anna looked up at Elsa with a small weak smile. "Thanks Els," she sniffed, picking up her cup. "Urgh I hate being sick."

Elsa smiled fondly and pressed her hand to Anna's forehead. At least she was no longer burning up like she had earlier in the day. "Don't worry, you'll get better in no time."

Anna took a sip of tea and then frowned as she glanced around the bedroom. "Where's Kristoff?"

"He should be returning from the stables. If you want I can go and see if he came in." Elsa straightened and decided to throw more blocks of wood into the fireplace across Anna's bed.

While Elsa tended to the fire, Anna let out a small _achoo!_ and slipped deeper under the covers with a small shiver. "I heard it's pretty bad outside. I hope he's okay. I'd hate for him to get just as sick as me."

Elsa turned to her sister and she felt a pang of worry at the concern etched on Anna's face. The warmth inside the chambers made her forget the horrible storm that raged outside. Cold, frigid sleet was coming down and soaking the kingdom. And it just so happened that Kristoff was in town when the storm came.

Anna met Elsa's glance and lifted the tray off her lap. "Do you think he's come home? If he's far away from the castle than he should've asked to stay at someone's house, or one of the shops."

"I'll go see if he arrived, and even if he didn't I'm sure he would've found a warm place to stay." Elsa assured her gently. She took the tray and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Now get some sleep. If you need anything then just call out."

"Will do." Anna gave her sister a sleepy smile. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.

Elsa smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Once her sister was curled up and had fallen asleep, the young queen lifted her skirts and walked up to the door.

* * *

"Kai!"

The royal butler turned at the sound of Elsa's voice. He stood at the end of the hallway when Elsa approached. As soon as Elsa was near, he gave her a brief bow and smile. "Your Grace."

"Where's Kristoff? Has he returned from town?"

"Yes your Majesty, the guards saw him enter through the gates. I assume he must be in the barn, tending to his reindeer friend."

"Can you please get him a few dry blankets, new clothes, and make a new fire in the library? He'll surely be cold and wet from the sleet." Elsa insisted.

Kai nodded. "Yes of course."

"And tell him to come to the library once he comes into the castle." Elsa added. She then turned and began to make her way down the long staircase.

As Kai turned to fulfill the queen's wishes, Elsa stopped and turned back to the servant. "Oh and Kai there's one more thing that I'd like to request."

Kai turned around and Elsa gave him a small smile. "Don't tell Kristoff I sent him there. I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

Shivering and wet from the falling rain and snow, Kristoff walked into the castle. His teeth chattered and his clothes felt like an extra, icy layer of skin on his back as he padded through the grand foyer.

 _I shouldn't have come back to the castle. The last thing I need is to get sick like Anna._ Kristoff thought as he pushed his icy bangs from his forehead and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. _At least Sven and Anna are nice and warm._

"Mr. Bjorman."

At the sound of his name, Kristoff straightened and froze in his tracks. Even though he had been living in the castle for a few months, the ice harvester was still not used to being called upon by his last name. He slowly allowed himself to turn around and noticed Kai walking towards him.

"Did something happen?" Kristoff asked, his thoughts immediately going to Anna. Was she okay? Has her fever gotten worse?

"There's no need to worry. Princess Anna's fever has not gotten worse and she's resting. How about I escort you to the grand library to get settled?" Kai suggested, gesturing a hand to the corridor.

Kristoff raised a brow at the butler's offer and nodded. He continued to hug himself as he followed Kai down the darkened corridor and up to the huge library doors. Stopping in front of the grand room, Kai bowed and pushed one of the doors open.

"Thanks." Kristoff spoke up with a nod.

He took a step into the library and peered in. The first thing he noticed was the warm bright fire that blazed and crackled in the fireplace. One of the huge, comfortable armchairs was stood in front of it and faced the flames.

Stepping inside, Kristoff let out a content sigh and walked across to the armchair. Once he reached it, his eyes widened at the bundle of dry blankets sitting on the plush cushion, as well as a neatly folded shirt, trousers, and woolen socks. Kristoff carefully picked up the clothes and then turned to the door.

A few seconds later he approached the door and shut it before slipping out of his drenched clothes. The dry clothes felt nice and cozy when the mountain man slipped them on, and Kristoff could not help but smile at the simple and generous gift. He wondered who brought them in. Knowing Queen Elsa was perhaps busy with her duties, he assumed it must have been Anna.

Once he was comfortable in his new clothes, Kristoff gathered up the wet clothes and walked back to the fireplace. He spread out the wet clothes and approached the armchair, where he picked up the blanket and draped it around himself.

 _Perfect._ Closing his eyes, Kristoff smiled and leaned back in the plush chair. A warm, fuzzy feeling of happiness washed over him as Kristoff thought about how lucky he was to be here.

Who knew that he and Sven would one day live in the castle with the royal sisters? A few months ago, he was still wandering throughout the kingdom with Sven at his side. They were living in the wilderness and trying to sell ice to make a living. Now things were different. He still harvested ice and traveled to the North Mountain from time to time, but at least now he was able to do it for his enjoyment and work. He no longer had to worry about pitching a tent and finding food in the wild. Now he was sitting here in the castle and everything was served to him on a silver platter. He had wonderful friends and an amazing girlfriend that always managed to bring a smile to his face.

There was nothing more he wanted.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kristoff's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in sudden alert. The sound of the door creaking open filled the room and Kristoff felt his head turn around at the sound.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff straightened and his eyes widened at the sight of Elsa at the door. She stood tall and regal, her shoulders high and her appearance perfect, with not a single strand of hair loose and a crinkle on her dress. For a split moment, Kristoff did not know what to say.

"How are you fairing?" Elsa asked curiously.

Kristoff tugged the blankets over his shoulders. "Fine thank you your Majesty."

He watched as Elsa began to walk away from the door and approach him. His gaze fell down and it was then that he noticed the large mug in Elsa's bare hands. When he squinted, he noticed a high pile of marshmallows peeking from the rim. His mouth suddenly began to water at the rather delicious sight.

Elsa smiled and stopped beside him. Before Kristoff knew what was happening, the Queen of Arendelle reached out and handed him the mug.

"Here, it's hot chocolate."

Kristoff took the mug and winced at how hot yet wonderful the mug felt as he curled his fingers around it. Taking the mug from Elsa's hands, he brought the drink to his lips and took a slow sip.

It tasted heavenly and smooth, with just the right amount of cream and chocolate. As Kristoff took a few more sips, he struggled not to purr right there in front of the queen. Now that would be an embarrassment.

"Thank you your Majesty." he stammered, lowering the drink and looking up at Elsa.

"You're welcome, and please just call me Elsa. Your family to me and Anna after all." Elsa insisted with a light smile. She turned to the large crackling flames. "Get some rest, I don't think Anna would be too happy if you caught a flu too."

"How is she?" Kristoff asked.

"She's doing well and sleeping at the moment. When she wakes up I'll check up on her for you." Elsa promised.

She clasped her hands before her and turned to retreat out of the library.

As the queen began to move across the room, Kristoff looked down at his hot drink. He then turned back to the fireplace. At the door, Elsa reached for the knob and was about to open the door and slip out when –

"Elsa wait!" Kristoff spoke up.

Curious, the young queen turned around. She noticed Kristoff watching her from the armchair. A large sleepy smile was visible upon his face as he held the hot chocolate and remained wrapped in the blankets.

"Thanks Elsa…for everything."

Touched, Elsa gripped the doorknob and returned his smile. "What are friends for?"


	8. Anna's Phobia

_Reposting this story since it was previously posted and then taken down._

* * *

Summary: Kristoff learns of Anna's phobia, much to his amusement and her embarrasement.

Rated: K

Anna's Phobia

Kristoff had just entered into the palace when he heard it – the high pitched scream that made his face grow cold and goosebumps appear on his arms. It was loud enough that it echoed throughout the halls. What frightened the ice harvester was that he knew exactly whom the scream was coming from.

"Anna!" Kristoff gasped and began to run lightening speed down the corridor.

What could have happened for Anna to scream as she did? Did someone break into the palace? Did she fall and hurt herself? His feet clumsily stumbled underneath him as Kristoff turned and slipped around the corner. Soon enough the slightly ajar door to Elsa's office came into view and he hurried across the hallway in a few, short, breathless strides.

Inside the room, Anna jumped with a start at the sound of the door as it was thrown open. At the moment, she was seated on top of Elsa's desk with her legs folded and her arms around them. Her blue eyes were wide as saucers and her freckled face was pale as though she had just seen a ghost. When Kristoff noticed her, he straightened and raised a brow at the sight of the small princess sitting on top of the large mahogony desk.

Anna released a relieved breathe at the sight of the ice harvester. "Kristoff! Thank goodness you're here!"

Blinking back his confusion, Kristoff quickly glanced around the room in full bodyguard alert. There was nothing that seemed to be out of place or destroyed. The only thing that really was out of place was the papers that once sat on Elsa's desk in a neat pile. They were all scattered on the wooden floor, and Kristoff only hoped that they were not piled in any particular way. He knew that Elsa hated it when her things were out of place.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked, stealing cautious glances around the office. The curtains were pulled back and the windows were all in one piece. There was no particular place where an intruder would have hid to avoid being seen. When he turned back to Anna, Kristoff let out a relieved sigh that she looked unharmed. Scared out of her skin yes, but not harmed.

"Don't march so loud! You'll scare it out!" Anna exclaimed. Her eyes moved all around her and Kristoff's curiosity rose.

"Who's _it_?"

"The mouse! There's a mouse in the room!" Anna stammered and tightened her grip around her legs.

Kristoff turned to the princess, his eyes widening. When Anna looked up, she noticed that his lips slowly curved into a smile and he burst into laughter.

Anna's face turned bright red with embarrassment as his laughter filled the room. "It's not funny!"

"Look at yourself Freckles! You look ridiculous sitting up there on Elsa's desk! What will she think when she sees this?" Kristoff said in between chuckles.

"I'll first ask her why she keeps mice in her rooms." Anna huffed, clearly not seeing any of this as funny.

Kristoff shook his head and rubbed his sore belly. He somehow could not believe the scene before him. Here was Princess Anna of Arendelle, the girl who risked her very life to go and find her sister in the freezing kingdom, who fought of wolves and punched the man who wanted to kill her and Elsa overboard a ship. And here she was terrified of a _mouse_.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought you'd be afraid of something as innocent as a mouse." Kristoff admitted. He stopped and looked at the terrified princess. "Why are you scared of them?"

"They're ugly and fast and like to steal all the chocolate and cheese from the kitchens! I was just minding my own business and drawing here and felt something brush against my leg. When I looked down there it was!" Anna shuddered and tightened her arms around her knees.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kristoff asked, the smile never leaving his face. He straightened and crossed his arms over his chest in a playful manner.

"Get rid of it!"

"How?"

"Um…." Anna closed her mouth and for a moment was speechless as she thought about her answer. Kristoff waited beside her and struggled not to laugh.

"Should I….you know…kill it?"

"No!" Anna abruptly answered.

"Do you have mouse traps here in the palace?"

"Yes…wait no don't make it suffer!" Anna pleaded.

Kristoff groaned and ran a hand across his face. There was no easy way of this was there? He could already see the look on Elsa's face when she returned from her ride. She was going to have a ball for sure. "Okay I'm not going to kill it or make it suffer."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna catch it and let it go. C'mon let's get you down." Kristoff decided. He took a step forward and held out his arms.

Anna stole one last glance around her before she reached out and draped her arms around Kristoff's neck. The ice harvester scooped the light girl into his arms and began to walk across the room and towards the door. Once they were out in the hallway, Kristoff set Anna down. Once her feet touched the ground, Anna sighed in relief again and wrapped her arms around her beau's neck.

"Thanks for coming, and sorry about seeing me like that."

"Hey it's okay, everyone has a secret phobia." Kristoff chuckled and placed a kiss on her freckled nose. "I don't wanna return the little guy into the kitchens, so I think I'm gonna let him loose outside."

"How are you going to catch him?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff tapped his chin in thought before his lips curved into a large smile. "Can you bring me the largest jar you can find and some chocolate and cheese? Oh and I'll also need a long piece of rope and something small to hold the jar up."

Anna turned to the closed door with a little frown. "How exactly are -"

"Just trust me, I know what to do."

Anna crinkled her nose before she nodded and turned to run down the corridor. She could only wonder what Kristoff had in store for the little rascal.

* * *

Once Anna retrieved the items, she handed them to Kristoff and he slipped into the room. As the ice harvester prepared to capture the mouse, Anna sat down on cushioned bench across from the office and waited with her hands folded on her lap.

No less than ten after Kristoff closed the door, Anna was able to hear the familiar deep voice that belonged to him. Curious, Anna stood and moved to the door. She pressed an ear to the wood and was able to hear Kristoff's voice on the other side. He must've been standing close to the door for her to hear him.

"C'mon little guy, just a few steps closer."

Anna pressed a hand to her lips to muffle her giggles.

"It's delicious. You like truffles don't you? And look at that beautiful piece of cheese. I hope you like Jarlsberg."

Smiling, Anna moved from the door and was about to return to her bench when all of a sudden she heard a loud thud on the other side. It sounded as though something…or _someone_ had fallen on the wooden floor.

"OH COME ON!"

"Kristoff?" Anna turned and moved back to the door. She heard a small curse and loud footsteps move around the room in a hurried pace. She suddenly wanted to open the door, but in doing so, she might release the mouse.

"Kristoff! Kristoff is everything okay?" Anna called.

"Huh? Of fine sure everything's fine!"

Nervous, Anna stepped back and continued to listen as Kristoff bustled and huffed around the room. As the noise continued, Anna began to pace around the corridor. _Oh no this isn't gonna end well. Maybe I should just take a walk and then come back. Yeah I think I'll do that._

With a quick nod, Anna turned and was ready to pace down the corridor when all of a sudden, she gasped and her feet froze in place. Coming her way from around the corner was her sister! And from her elegant dark purple riding dress she wore, she looked as though she had just returned from the stables.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked as the young queen drew near. Glancing over her shoulder, Anna began to hurry towards her sister. She forced on a light smile and grabbed Elsa's arm. "Hey Elsa! Long time no see! How was your ride?"

Elsa laughed and looped her arm through Anna's. "It was nice thank you. And how about you? You sound very happy to see me."

"I am!" Anna nodded, her smile reaching from ear to ear. As they neared the office door, Anna turned and noticed that a sudden silence lingered behind it. When she leaned in, she heard a pair of large feet shuffling on the floor.

 _Please stay in there for just a little…_

Just as the sisters stepped beside the office, the knob turned. A few seconds later, the door opened and a flushed and disheveled Kristoff stepped out. Anna and Elsa stopped and the latter's brow rose in sudden curiosity. Beside her, Anna felt her cheeks flush red in embarrassment as she looked at Kristoff and then at the opened door.

"Kristoff, what are you doing in my office?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff scoffed and withdrew his hands from behind his back in triumph. There, clutched in his large hands was the jar, and trapped inside was the small brown mouse, along with a half eaten truffle. Anna squeaked at the sight and slipped behind Elsa, while her sister's eyes widened at the sight.

"I captured the beast that was terrorizing your sister!" Kristoff announced with a proud smile.

Stunned, Elsa turned and looked down at Anna, who did not know if she could be anymore embarrassed while Kristoff remained smug and stood by the door.

"A mouse was in my office." Elsa said.

Anna quickly slipped past the queen and with a bowed head, she moved behind Kristoff and began to push him away. "C'mon we gotta set it free before it suffocates!"

"Wait but I gotta cl-" Kristoff's voice was cut off when Anna grabbed his arm and began to pull him down the corridor with all her might.

"We'll meet you at lunch Elsa!" Anna called back.

Once the corridor was cleared and the couple's frenzied footsteps faded, Elsa blinked and shook her head. A light laugh escaped her lips as she turned to her office and placed her hand on the knob. She had just enough time to look through any new letters before meeting her friends for lunch.

Lightly humming to herself, Elsa opened the door and stepped forward. She lifted her eyes and her eyes grew wide as she starred at the mess in her office. A least a dozen papers and scrolls laid scattered on the floor. The elegant rug in which laid before her desk was creased, a few books from the bookshelf by the wall were scattered on the floor, and there was a spot near her desk where a small pile of broken glass was, along with a pool of black ink and large black footprints that covered the wooden floor. When she glanced at the left side on her desk, Elsa's face paled at the empty spot where a small ice statue of herself and Anna ice-skating used to stand. Her gaze lingered on the floor and she saw the broken pieces of the sculpture glittering on the wood.

"ANNA! KRISTOFF! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OFFICE?"


End file.
